Total Pokemon Island
by Gamer165
Summary: 24 teenage Pokemon compete for 1 million Poke and a lifetime supply of Berries there will be love, humor, hatreds, and mostly drama. Hosted by Reshiram and Zekrom.
1. Meet the campers

I don't own anything and I've been inspired by all the Total Pokemon Island fics that I've read and now here it is.

Episode 1: Meet the Campers

It shows an island then and two legendary Dragon-type pokemon on it and a female who looks like a white Wyvern with a tail that shot out flames started talking "Hi I'm Reshiram your host for this version of Total Pokemon Island where twenty-four victims I-I mean contestants will try to survive the island and each other for a prize of a one-million Poke and a lifetime supply of berries and this is my co-host and one of my chefs Zekrom say hi to the nice viewers Zekrom." And the huge black legendary pokemon just growled and said, "Bite me" and Reshiram looked at him "oh fine be that way well anyway here come our first batch of campers."

And a boat with the first batch of contestants pulled up to the dock and a blue two-legged male jackal pokemon with spikes in his hands and he had a silver backpack on his back got on the dock and Reshiram noticed him "good to meet you Lucario" and Lucario nodded "it's good to meet you too." "Just get over to the waiting area" and Lucario went over to the waiting area and looked at Zekrom surprised by the fact he was grumpy for no reason. Then a female pokemon with white fur and a black tail that looked like a sword and the same thing sticking out of her head and four smaller ones on the back of her legs and she had a bag slung over her shoulder and Reshiram greeted her sweetly "Nice to meet you Absol" "yo nice digs is this were we're staying?" And Absol motioned towards the trailer "oh that's where me and the chefs stay you guys will be staying here." And Reshiram motioned towards the run-down cabins "and before you start complaining go stand over by the others." And Absol just glared at Zekrom when she went over to where Lucario was standing "hi" and she gave a small smile "hi." And the next boat pulled up.

And a male two-legged pokemon with red fur that looked like a two-legged weasel with a floatation device around his neck and two tails and a small bag over his shoulder "Buizel nice to see you are you ready" and Buizel looked at Reshiram "oh yeah I'm ready but I'm not the only one here" "oh that's right you're adopted sister is competing too" and a small female pokemon with brown fur that looked like a small fox with a pink bow on her left ear and a small pack around her waist got off "Eevee nice to meet you" "uh h-hi" and just one look at Zekrom made her run behind her adopted big brother. Then a male pokemon with blue and black fur and a star on his tail who looked like a small kitten with a bag over his shoulder got on the deck "hey Shinx nice to meet you" and Shinx went over to the others were and smiled at Eevee who was still hiding behind Buizel and she came out and was blushing and Buizel just glared at Shinx.

And then another boat pulled up and a female pokemon with green hair who wore a long white dress who looked extremely beautiful and that made some of the guys stare at her with a pink bag over her shoulder got off "Gardevoir so nice to see you" "nice to meet you to Miss Reshiram" "oh brother just go stand over there and give the guys their eye candy." And Gardevoir just ignored Zekrom and went over to where the others were and started talking to Eevee. Then a male pokemon who was green who looked liked a big two-legged lizard only his tail looked liked a tree got off and he had a green bag slung over his shoulder "Hey nice to meet you guys." "It's nice to meet you too Sceptile" and Zekrom just glared at Sceptile "you know Zek is it alright if I call you Zek just some advice you might wanna go to anger management class to help with your temper" "no you may not call me ZEK!" And Reshiram just looked at her co-host "Sceptile is right you need anger management classes Zek" and Zekrom just looked at the sky praying to Arceus hoping for Reshiram to get struck by lightning. And Sceptile was talking to Gardevoir who was smiling and blushing "dude I think she likes me" "you sure?" And Sceptile just looked at Shinx "definitely and I think Eevee has crush on you."

And Shinx just blushed at the thought of Eevee having crush on him and Buizel was thinking about pounding Shinx right then and there. And then a male pokemon who looked like Gardevoir only he wore pants with a black backpack got off and he had two sharp points on his arms. "Gallade nice to meet you" "nice to meet you to madam" and Gallade went over to the others and had a sinister smile on his face. And then a male pokemon who looked liked a smaller version of Lucario minus the spikes on the hands got off and he had a dark blue bag on his shoulder "Riolu it's good to meet you" "and good to meet you too Reshiram" and he looked at Zekrom "I know I know go stand by the others."

And then a very big pokemon who was covered in armor and he looked a little nervous "I'm guessing you must be Tyranitar." "Ye-yes I'm gonna go stand over by my buddy" and he rushed over to Riolu. Then another Riolu got off the boat only it was girl and she had a blue bag over shoulder and a pink armband on her right arm "Oh so you're second Riolu appearing" "yes" and she went over to the others and made a note of the others and smiled at Tyranitar who smiled back.

Then a male pokemon who looked a like a bigger version of Shinx with spiky hair and blue and yellow stripes running down the back of his four legs with a silver and black bag over his shoulder got off "nice to see you Luxray" "whatever" "great someone who's emo" "if I'm emo does that make you the island's resident dimwit." And then Luxray went over to the others ignoring the fact Zekrom was restraining the urge to beat him up "well an emo punk like you won't last long" and Luxray looked at Gallade "whatever you say mon capitian." And Gallade just glared at Luxray a little angry at Luxray because of his smart-aleck comment.

Then the next boat pulled up and brown two-legged crocodile pokemon with black stripes on his back who had a tan knapsack over his shoulder "Krokorok are you ready for this." "Yeah Krokorok was born ready." And then he went over to Lucario and like Zekrom he was confused on why Krokorok talked in the third person "that's a strange habit you have" "Krokorok knows Krokorok just likes to do it." Then a male black horse pokemon with stripes that looked lightning bolts and a tail that looked one who had a red gym bag over his shoulder got off "Well if isn't Blitzel nice to see you" "nice to see you too and I'm pumped to be here" "great now get your athletic butt over to where the others are" okay dude chill" and after heading to the waiting area he started talking to Absol "hey how you doing maybe if we're lucky me and you can be on the same team." And Absol started blushing and Gardevoir noticed "I think he likes you and that blush says that you like him but you're to shy to say it out loud." And Absol's blush got redder. Then a female pokemon who looked like a slender leopard with purple fur and yellow spots who had a jet-black bag over her shoulder got off the boat "hey Liepard glad you're here" "well I'm glad to be here" "great another beauty queen listen like I told Gardevoir go give the boys their eye candy" and Liepard ignored Zekrom and went over to the others where she started a friendly conversation with Luxray and Gardevoir. Then a female pokemon who looked like a walking plant with roses for hands got off and she had a forest green backpack over her shoulder and she had an I-pod in one pocket of her backpack "why hello Roselia" "hello" and she went over to the others "boy she's a little soft spoken wouldn't you say?" And Zekrom nodded in agreement with Reshiram.

Then the next boat pulled up and a big male pokemon with red and white fur got off and he had very sharp claws and he had crimson bag over his shoulder "don't even say hi to me I'm only here because I've had nothing else better to do and you seem like a psychotic whack job" "just go stand over there Zangoose" "I like this guy already" "SHUT IT ZEK!" And then Reshiram composed herself and then a female pokemon who looked liked a cat with cream-colored fur with a small red gem in the middle of her forehead got off and she had a grey bag over her shoulder "nice to meet you Persian" "nice to meet you too" "waiting area now!" And after going to the others she smiled at Zangoose and he gave a small smile.

Then the next boat arrives and a male pokemon who looked liked a two-legged black fox with part of his hair tied into a ponytail got off and he had a orange bag over his shoulder and a red guitar case with a guitar in it "well glad to meet you Zoroark" "same here" and he looked at Zekrom "okay I'm going to the waiting area" and he started talking to Luxray, Liepard, and Gardevoir then he saw Roselia "well how you are doing beautiful" and Roselia started blushing. "Okay how many more contestants we've got to introduce?" "Uh not sure I forgot." And Zekrom was thinking of why this was happening to him. Then a blue female bird pokemon with wings that looked like cotton with a black pack around her waist got off the boat "hello Altaria" "hello madam" and she ignored Zekrom who was telling himself that he can handle Reshiram and whatever insanity she can come up with. And Altaria went over to the others and looked at Liepard "those three are foolish to trust you after all I know all about you Liepard and the truth is you'll betray and backstab them after all the only thing Liepards and Purrloins know how to do is lie, manipulate, betray, and backstab" "that's a lie and besides that makeup does a good job of covering your butt-ugly face and I doubt boys would want you and I won't betray my friends." And Altaria was thinking about who would make good members to start an alliance with "_hm let's see who should I take into my alliance when we start let's see Tyranitar I can use his strength to my advantage Absol please girl's a tomboy besides I can utilize Blitzel's feelings for her later Buizel seems loyal enough plus I can use the threat of getting his beloved adopted sister eliminated to keep him in line Gallade seems smart enough plus when the time comes I can cut him loose Lucario seems like a good choice but he might be more of a loner Liepard no but in the event she does actually make friends that could play to my advantage. Same with Luxray he comes off as a big bad emo kitty so I don't want him in my alliance but if he does makes friends I can use his loyalty to them to my advantage. Zoroark no but looks like he has feelings for Roselia that could be something I can exploit real easy then we have Shinx too young but he has feelings for Buizel's adopted sister Eevee his feelings for her could be a way to be his downfall and a another way for me to keep Buizel in check. Zangoose no Persian no although she looks smart enough but she's probably a computer nerd so I don't want her. Gardevoir and Sceptile are too nice but what this feelings for each other again a potential relationship I can exploit to my advantage. Eevee and Roselia are to shy but I can use their future boyfriends against them and Blitzel don't want a jock but I can use his feelings for Absol to get rid of her should she become a problem. And the two Riolus don't want but one of them is friends with Tyranitar so I have a way to keep Tyranitar in line. And Krokorok is too weird. Perfect Tyranitar is the strength, Buizel is the enforcer, Gallade is the second brain until the time to turn on him, and I'm the leader all I need now is one more and my alliance is complete. _

Then a male blue and black pokemon with wings who looked liked a two-headed dragon with a blue bag over his shoulder got off "why hello Zweilous" "hi whatever" and he went over to the others with Zekrom and Reshiram confused and Altaria was smiling thinking that she found the last member of her alliance. Then a female pokemon with white fur who looked like a fox with nine tails with a bright red bag over her shoulder got off the boat "hello Ninetails and that's the most unique bag you have so what's in it" "hello to you too Reshiram and in my bag is just some manga I brought to read" "over there so I don't hear a fan girl talk about her favorite manga" and Ninetails looked at Zekrom "alright alright seesh you don't have to be rude I'm going already" "I hate her" "really cause I like her Zek." And Zekrom started thinking about what he did to deserve this. And Ninetails went over the others and started talking to Absol and when Luxray saw her he started blushing and Gardevoir noticed "you like Ninetails don't you Luxray?" "Uh what makes you say that." And Gardevoir just smiled.

And then the last boat showed up. And a female pokemon who looked like a vulture with a skirt made out of bones with a brown pack around her waist "Mandibuzz it's nice to meet you" "it's honor to meet you dragon of flame" then she turned to Zekrom "and you dragon of thunder" and Reshiram just looked at her co-host and Zekrom just shrugged his shoulders and Mandibuzz went over to the others and started talking to Ninetails and Absol "that a cool accent" "yeah Mandibuzz that is a sweet accent" "thank you since this is the first time I've left the lands of my tribe I unfamiliar with the customs of other pokemon my age" "don't worry me and Ninetails will explain what girls our age are interested in right Nine" 'you got it Absol."

Then a tall slender female pokemon with brown fur who looked like a two legged rabbit got off and she had a bright carnation pink bag over her shoulder "pleasure to meet you Lopunny" "it's a pleasure to meet you too Peshidam" "okayy" "I'll guess go head over the others but anyway it's nice to meet you too Deckdom" and Zekrom looked like he was ready to lose his mind. And Lopunny started talking to Ninetails, Absol, and Mandibuzz then she saw Buizel "it's nice to meet you Teizel" "uh that's Buizel and it's nice to meet you too." And Reshiram started smiling "okay all twenty-four contestants are here so let's form our teams please stand by me when I call your name Altaria, Ninetails, Absol, Buizel, Blitzel, Mandibuzz, Lopunny, Zweilous, Tyranitar, Gallade, Persian, and Zangoose come over here and you guys will be known as "Goofy Ghosts" and the rest of you will be know as the "Exciting Electrics" okay now if you'll follow me I'll take you to a important location on the island." And she lead them to a outhouse "for those of you wondering this outhouse will serve as a your confessional and when you go in here you can reveal how you feel, a camper you hate, what your plans are, who you have a crush on you stuff like that."

Altaria "I can't believe our confessional is in a outhouse gross but anyway I have my full alliance figured out me, Gallade, Buizel, Tyranitar, and Zweilous oh and Gallade I'm guessing your going to backstab me before I can do it to you well Gallade to warn you right now I've got my eye on you. And that tomboy Absol and that nine-tailed manga reading canine look like they're becoming friends but if they get on my bad side I'll make sure they get eliminated so they better watch their tails and avoid getting on my bad side." Ninetails "Absol, Mandibuzz, Lopunny, and me becoming fast friends and then Luxray started blushing when he saw me wait does that mean he has a crush on me" and then she started blushing at the thought her and Luxray as a couple "this is kind of embarrassing for me to say on camera but I have to admit he is real cute." Absol

"Okay I'm saying it right now when Reshiram pointed towards the rundown cabins and said that's were the twenty-four of us will be staying throughout the game I'm thinking this place is a dump and I'm gonna hate it here but hey at least I made three friends and Altaria I don't trust her at all so that cottoned wing bird better watch it trust me I'm one pokemon you don't want as an enemy."

Buizel

"It stinks that Eevee is on the same team as Shinx because if he hurts her in anyway physical or emotional I'll make sure he doesn't make it to the finals and I might have a little crush on Lopunny but I don't know how to tell her and if I get into an alliance I'll keep it secret to protect her."

Blitzel

"Wow this is going to be fun and maybe when me and Absol get some alone time I can finally tell her how I feel about her."

Mandibuzz

"I'm glad I made three new friends and I hope I don't bring my tribe and my mate shame."

Lopunny

"Well it is gross that the confessional is in a outhouse but whatever I'm so glad I made three new friends Abstill, Pinedales, and Candiduzz and I think Teizel likes me."

Zwelious

"I'm glad I'm not on the same team as Zoroark because I don't trust him at all."

Tyranitar

"Aw man it stinks that I can't be on the same team as Riolu but if I'm lucky I can make some new friends over the course of the game."

Gallade

"I can tell Altaria wants to have me in an alliance but I've already guessed what she's planning. As soon as we get further along into the finals she'll try to backstab me I will join her alliance but she doesn't know that I'm on to her. And when I see fit I'll vote off members of our alliance of course she'll suspect a traitor but she won't suspect me.

Persian

"Well might as well try to make it as far as I can and just for safety I might want to make a two-person alliance."

Zangoose

"I hate this place."

Zoroark

"I can't wait to get started I'm already making friends with Luxray, Gardevoir, and Liepard. And I might have a crush on Roseila."

Gardevoir

"It's exciting to be here but for anyone who thinks of me as a girly-girl well time for me to prove them wrong."

Sceptile

"Dude this is gonna rock I've already made a friend out of Shinx and I've think Gardevoir has a crush on me."

Luxray

"So far it's all right I've made three friends so I'm giving clear warning anyone accuse Gardevoir, Zoroark, Liepard, or me of anything we didn't do there's gonna be problems." Then he started to blush intensely "okay I'll admit I might have a soft spot for Ninetails then again she is pretty cute."

Liepard

"Well although it is disturbing the confessional is in the bathroom but oh well Altaria better be glad I'm not a member of her team because I don't think I can handle being around her besides Luxray, Zoroark, and Gardevoir actually trust me finally pokemon who don't automatically assume that I lie and cheat all the time because of my species so I'll back them up no matter what." "Hey I admit I'll use my looks to manipulate but that's the strategy I go to when there is no options left."

Riolu

"It does stink that I can't be on the same team as Tyranitar but hey no worries cause I'm here to win."

Riolu

"Everyone here seems ready and taking me lightly will be the one mistake that if anyone makes it will be the last for them."

Eevee

"While it's scary competing against my brother I'll do my best to make it real far" then she started blushing "but don't tell him this but I think I might have a crush on Shinx."

Roseila

"Well it is exciting I just hope no one assumes my shyness as a weakness." "Although this might sound embarrassing to say on camera truth is I might have a crush on Zoroark."

Shinx

"Aw yeah this is going to be awesome not only did I make a friend because me and Sceptile are getting tight but I might have a future girlfriend cause I'm head over heels in love with Eevee."

Krokorok

"Krokorok is ready to win no matter what and Krokorok won't stand for any betrayal."

Lucario

"Well now that things are starting this is going to be interesting I wonder what type of challenges Reshiram has in store for us."

Reshiram noted that Zekrom went into the kitchen to meet with the second chef "Alright if you look at building that's the cafeteria where're you're served your meals." And a Zigzagoon ran out in terror then two huge butcher knives came flying out and hit a nearby tree.

Zoroark

"Well it's nice to know we've got food taken care of."

Then Reshiram showed them the cabins "Okay each team will be divided into two cabins and for those of you confused why two it's because although all twenty-four of you are old enough to stay here without counselors to avoid parents getting mad the cabins will not be co-ed meaning each team will have one cabin for the boys and one cabin for girls got it good."

Buizel

"I'm glad that the cabins aren't co-ed meaning that Eevee won't have to share a cabin with a certain cat yes I'm talking about you Shinx and trust me you won't be making it to the finals I can guarantee it."

Shinx

"Whoa hold it Buizel don't go assuming I'm gonna hurt Eevee in anyway physical or emotional because if you are then me and you are going to have serious problems."

Eevee

Eevee let out a sigh "this tend to happen to me a lot I think I might have a boyfriend then the relationship is over due to Buizel scaring my potential boyfriend away I want to start a relationship with Shinx I'm just hoping Shinx and Buizel can get along."

"Alright you have a minute so go to your cabins get your stuff squared away and meet me at the fireplace that means now!" And Buizel, Tyranitar, Zangoose, Blitzel, Zwelious, and Gallade got to the Goofy Ghosts boys cabin and after going inside Blitzel was surprised by the condition "I guess this is a real fixer-upper and he jumped to up onto one of the top bunks 'I called dibs on this one and he put his gym bag on his bed." Zwelious decided to take the bed beneath Blitzel's and put his bag on his bunk and Blitzel was curious "hey Zweli what's in your bag" "oh nothing just some art supplies." "Hey that's a pretty cool hobby" "Thanks. Glad someone appreciates it." Tyranitar took the bunk below Zangoose "so Zangoose got any hobbies?" And Zangoose just sneered at Tyranitar "none of your business."

Tyranitar

"Okayy I can already guess Zangoose isn't that friendly."

Gallade and Buizel took the last pair of bunk beds and Buizel took the top one "hey Buizel I've already got a feeling one of the girls on our team wants me and you in a alliance." "Cool and I'll back her up no problem so long as you're on the same page as me" "of course my friend."

Gallade

"Poor Buizel it's shame he doesn't realize Altaria's true plan."

After Ninetails, Lopunny, Absol, Mandibuzz, Altaria, and Persian went inside the Goofy Ghosts girls cabin "Ew gross couldn't the cabin be a little nicer" and Absol tried to comfort Lopunny "uh it's just something we'll have to deal with Lops." Ninetails leapt onto one of the top bunks "hey I'm sleeping there so off the bed you mangy mutt!" And Ninetails just looked at Altaria "sorry your royal annoyance you'll have to find somewhere else to sleep cause I'm sleeping here and my friend is sleeping on the bunk below mine." And Absol got on the bed below Ninetails' bunk and Altaria was mad when she decided on the bunk below Persian's bed. While Lopunny and Mandibuzz who took the last pair of beds noticed Altaria's confrontation with Ninetails.

Altaria

"Oh that mutt is really pushing her luck."

Ninetails

"I've been on the same team as Altaria for a few seconds and I already don't like her what makes her think she has the right to boss me around like that."

Meanwhile after Luxray, Zoroark, Krokorok, Sceptile, Shinx, Riolu, and Lucario went inside the Exciting Electrics boys cabin "Great looks like we picked a nice place to stay" and Luxray jumped on to a top bunk and started getting his stuff out "wow didn't know you were a gamer Lux." And Luxray looked at Zoroark who had noticed Luxray's 3DS "let guess you got one too" "yep and if you brought a copy of Super Street Fighter IV 3D Edition how about taking me on later" "Zoroark I did bring my copy and I've got two words for you you're on." And Sceptile took the bunk beneath Shinx's "dude I'll say it again Eevee has a crush on you and I totally think Gardevoir has a crush on me." While Lucario who took the bed below Krokorok's was trying to get him to reveal why he spoke in third-person. And Riolu took a bed all to himself and was thinking about the challenges that they would have to do.

Shinx

"All right now that things are squared away I can't wait for tomorrow heck maybe if I'm lucky I'll make my move and tell Eevee how I feel about her."

Meanwhile at the Exciting Electrics girls cabin Liepard decided to sleep on the bed below Gardevoir's "you know Liepard I noticed that Luxray might have a crush on Ninetails" "ooh juicy who knew but just to keep them both safe this stays between us got it besides G you along with Luxray, and Zoroark trust me right?" And Gardevoir nodded her head in agreement "agreed after all Luxray is our friend and yes Lie me along with Lux, and Zor trust you" "thanks G." Eevee decided to sleep on the bunk below Roseila's bed "you know Rose I think I have a crush on Shinx" "that's great news Eevee" "not so great because Buizel looks like he's going to be overprotective again" "hey he's your big brother he has a right to be worried about you" "I know but I wished he would you know give me some space when it comes to my personal matters" "yeah I agree with you on that." Then Reshiram's voice came over the loud speakers "All right your minute's up get your tails over to the fireplace right now."

Liepard

"You know I was worried but it's nice to know I've got three friends who actually trust me now time to see what our darling hostess has in store for us."

And after all twenty-four contestants went over to the fireplace Reshiram looked at them "All right here's how it works right now there are twenty-four of you but after each challenge the losing team will come here and they will vote and after the voting is done" she then walked over to a tray of poffins "I will hand out these poffins are the symbolic lifeblood of the game you get one you stay however if you don't get a poffin you're eliminated and must walk down the Dock of Shame and get on the Boat of Losers never to come back until the final episode of course." And Mandibuzz looked confused so Ninetails explained it to her "Basically the losing team has to act like a tribal council and vote for the member of the team that we think let the team down."

"Aw I see now so if we lose we act as a council and vote for the limited exile of the member we believe let our team down." "Exactly Mandibuzz" then Reshiram continued "after we narrow it to our final twelve we'll have what's called a merge" and again Mandibuzz looked confused so Absol explained the concept of the merge to her friend "what Reshiram means is when there's only twelve players left the two teams will merge into one and it'll go from a team competition to basically a competition be the last one standing at the end." And Mandibuzz nodded at her newfound knowledge.

Mandibuzz

"I think I understand the concept a little better now."

Meanwhile after Reshiram's discussion Altaria was talking to Buizel, Tyranitar, Gallade, and Zwelious "All right boys I have a proposition for you if you boys join me in a alliance I promise I can take us to the final twelve so do you boys accept or not?" "Of course." "Sure." "Why of course madam." "Yeah. Sure why not."

Buizel

"Wow I can't believe it I'm in an alliance but to keep Eevee and Lopunny safe I'll keep it a secret."

Tyranitar

"Wow this is so cool an alliance hey maybe when the finals come I'll ask Altaria if Riolu can join."

Gallade

"So part one of my plan is in effect now all I have to do is wait for my moment to strike."

Zwelious

"Wow it's cool to be in alliance but to be safe I can't let anyone even Blitzel know. Yeah so sorry bud."

Altaria

"Perfect my alliance and the first part of my plan to victory is in effect now all I have to do is wait for the right moment and when it does Gallade won't know what hit him."

Then the campers went to their individual cabins for bed and when morning came after waking up to an explosion they went into the cafeteria for breakfast.

Absol

"Is she out of her mind an explosion sheesh and it was 5:57 A.M. when she did it too oh I'm beginning to hate this place even more."

And Reshiram greeted them "Well morning campers welcome to our cafeteria and Zekrom and our second chef Snorlax will explain the rules of our cafeteria to you" and Zekrom who was now wearing a white chef's hat and white apron along with a two legged male pokemon with blue fur and cream-colored fur on the stomach who was fat who wore the same thing turned around "alright listen up you eat when it's time to eat" and Snorlax took over "and you eat what we cook no exceptions." Then after they got their food they were grossed out by it then Sceptile asked a question "Hey no offense or anything but can't you guys have ordered us something edible like a pizza?"

Then Zekrom and Snorlax each threw a huge butcher knife and they landed in the wall a couple of meters above Sceptile's head "but hey gross, disgusting, and unidentified brown mystery slop is good right guys" and everyone nodded their heads along with Secptile. And Reshiram started talking "after you guys eat we'll have our very first challenge."

Preview

"Next time on Total Pokemon Island the very first challenge has a couple of campers scared." And shows them standing on a cliff and the challenge is jump off of it into a safe zone and for the Goofy Ghosts Zangoose, Absol, and Ninetails refuse to jump off of it. "We'll see some hatreds emerge." And shows Gallade threaten Ninetails that he'll use one of his attacks to push her off when she refuses to jump then Luxray defends Ninetails angering Gallade. "And of course the very first elimination" then it shows the campfire and Reshiram looks at the last poffin "and the last poffin goes to…" "All this on the next Total Pokemon Island."

Reshiram: "Alright so read and review and further more what took so long Gamer165 sheesh it's like you were typing while paralyzed hopefully the next chapter doesn't take you this long to do."

Me: "Sheesh I get it Reshiram I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible." "Anyway sorry it took so long but the first chapter's done so read and review and if I screwed up I'm sorry this is my first TPI fic."


	2. First Challenge and First Elimination

Hey welcome here it is the second chapter of Total Pokemon Island and like I said I don't own anything and I was inspired by all the Total Pokemon Island fics I've read.

**Episode 2: First Challenge & First Elimination**

Reshiram the host of Total Pokemon Island was looking into the camera "Welcome fans to the second episode of Total Pokemon Island to recap last time you were introduced to our contestants and we saw friendships, some couples, an alliance, and a couple of hatreds born. On today's episode they will go through the very first challenge and of course the first elimination so get ready." Then it cuts to the two teams walking towards were the first challenge would be held "I hope the challenge isn't too dangerous" then Shinx looked at Eevee "Don't worry about it I'll bet they have the interns do it before us to make sure it's safe."

Then it cuts to Reshiram and Zekrom standing on a cliff and Zekrom has an inner tube around his waist "Again why do I have to do this?" "Come on we need to make sure it's safe for the contestants" "do I look like an intern to you?" "Stop complaining Zek for some weird reason all the interns had a broken limb so you need to jump got it." And Zekrom just sighed "I don't get paid enough for this." Then Zekrom jumped off the cliff and landed in the water unfortunately he didn't land in the designated safe zone and he quickly saw a Garyados roar at him and Zekrom quickly swam for his life screaming in terror and Reshiram saw it and smiled "Yep sure looks safe enough."

After the two teams reached Reshiram she smiled "So welcome to the first challenge of Total Pokemon Island and here it is." And she showed them what the challenge was Absol, Ninetails, and Krokorok were thinking is Reshiram out of her mind.

**Absol**

** "Is she out of her mind I don't like water and to me jumping off of a cliff into water is suicide!"**

** Ninetails**

** "Water why does it have to be water related I'm a fire-type I don't know how to swim. Is she asking me to commit suicide?"**

** Krokorok**

** "Krokorok think she has lost her mind Krokorok is not jumping off of a cliff."**

And Reshiram explained the challenge "all right here's how it works members of each team will jump off of this cliff into the water below only a successful jump will give your team a point now when you jump there are two zones a safe zone" and she pointed to a small part of the water circled by a hoop "and an unsafe zone." And she pointed to the rest of the water and to put an emphasis on unsafe a Garyados jump out of the water and snapped his jaws scaring Eevee, Tyranitar, Krokorok, Absol, and Ninetails. "All right Goofy Ghosts you're up first."

And Zangoose just started walking the opposite way and Altaria made her anger known "Where are you going!" and Zangoose just looked at her "That's none of your business birdbrain!" And Reshiram went over to Zangoose and handed him a carnation pink ball cap "you'll have to wear this cap that says I'm A Big Chicken!" And Zangoose takes the cap out of her hand and walks back down the cliff.

Altaria

"**Okay I may hate Ninetails and Absol but Zangoose is definitely going home first for a couple of reasons one he didn't jump which means we don't get a point and the second reason is he called me birdbrain. So bye-bye Zangoose."**

**Zangoose**

"**If Altaria wants to convince everyone to vote for me to send me home do it cause I really don't care."**

Absol then got a sinister smile on her face and pushed Altaria off of the cliff. Then Altaria landed in the safe zone "You're really starting to work my last nerve Absol!" "Yeah but I was tired of hearing your beak anyway."

Absol

"**Oh man that was priceless but hey at least we finally have a point."  
><strong>

** Ninetails**

** "Nice job buddy very nice. **Then Ninetails thought about Altaria's swim to the boat. **"Hey birdbrain did you enjoy the swim?"**

** Liepard**

** "That was funny thank you Absol for the laugh of the day."**

Gallade then looked at Ninetails with a sinister smile "You know Ninetails since you thought it was funny when Absol pushed Altaria into the water how about you take a nice swim after all it'll get us a point." "Uh thanks but no thanks I prefer to stay dry if that's all right with you guys." "Fine then how about I use one of my attacks to push you in" "leave her alone now Gallade!"

**Gallade**

** "There's only one pokemon in this whole competition who really knows how to arouse my anger."**

And Gallade turned around and looked at Luxray "You know Luxray it would be wise of you to not involve yourself in arguments between two members of the Goofy Ghosts." But Luxray looked unfazed by Gallade's threat "Well how about this Gallade get it through your thick head that Ninetails is a fire-type that she can't swim unless you want to fight right now." And Gallade didn't seemed scared by Luxray "if you're looking to fight then you may regret this decision" but Gallade caught Ninetails accepting the cap from Reshiram and walking back down the cliff. And Luxray noticed his teammates giving him a strange look.

**Ninetails**

** "Thank you Luxray. You know I can't figure out why but suddenly I feel attracted to him maybe it's because he reminds me of Zero from Vampire Knight."**

** Gallade**

** "Great thanks to Luxray we lost another point I can tell Altaria will want to send Zangoose home but still have someone vote for Ninetails to let her know how close she came to being eliminated."**

** Luxray**

** "I don't care if my teammates ask me about what happened there was no way I was going to let Gallade push Ninetails into the water."**

** Gardevoir**

** "Luxray there's no hiding it me and Lie are already aware you have a crush on Ninetails."**

Then Gallade got a sinister smile on his face and pushed Absol off the cliff she landed in the safe zone but she was kicking and screaming "HELP! Somebody help I'm drowning save me!" And Buizel jumped off of the cliff and as he was diving a bright white light covered and when the light disappeared his body had changed to reflect that he evolved into a Floatzel. And Floatzel managed to land in the safe zone and managed to get him and Absol to the boat. "Thanks Floatzel I owe you one" "it's cool Absol we're good."

**Absol**

** "Again thanks Floatzel. As to who pushed me I think it's obvious since Gallade is all friendly with a certain flying type that he pushed me."**

** Gallade**

** "Consider this payback for pushing Altaria into the water Absol."**

** Floatzel**

** "Gallade you and Altaria need to be careful with who you anger let's see Gallade Luxray seems to not like you very much oh." "And let's not forget Altaria you've managed to make three enemies in one day Liepard who happens to be on the same team as Luxray." "And the other two you've angered in the same day are Ninetails and Absol and they both happened to be friends with Mandibuzz and Lopunny."**

The rest of the Goofy Ghosts went as followed Blitzel dove in and landed in the safe zone. Persian managed to land in the safe zone during her dive. Gallade landed in the unsafe zone although for some real weird reason Gallade rode the Garyados to the boat.

** Zweilous**

** "Okay I'm officially creeped out by that." "I'm not saying a word."**

Zweilous dove with one head screaming and the other one just silent and managed to land in the safe zone. Lopunny dove in and was giggling during her dive and landed in the safe zone. And Mandibuzz landed in the safe zone during her dive and she was silent during her dive. And Tyranitar looked downed the cliff and was thinking about grabbing the cap and heading back down the cliff but stopped himself and took the plunge and managed to land in the safe zone although his landing looked liked a cannon ball.

And when Reshiram saw that all Goofy Ghosts had went she looked at the Exciting Electrics "All right Exciting Electrics you're up." And Eevee was backing up then Shinx got next to her "don't worry we'll dive together okay with you Eevee?" And Eevee nodded feeling a little braver and they dove together and they landed in the safe zone. And Eevee smiled then she gave Shinx a little kiss on the cheek.

**Eevee**

** "Wow I can't believe I actually kissed Shinx oh I hope Floatzel doesn't get mad at me."**

** Shinx**

** "Aw yeah score one for this cat hey maybe this is a sign that me and Eevee will get together."**

** Floatzel**

** "I think I'm going to be sick you're starting to wear on my nerves Shinx."**

Krokorok just walked towards Reshiram and grabbed the cap and quickly ran back down the cliff. And Lucario was curious to why Krokorok would cost them their third point.

**Lucario**

** "I can understand why Krokorok would not jump I mean the idea of jumping off a cliff with the possibility of becoming a Garyados's snack does not sound pleasant."**

Then Lucario made his jump and managed to land in the safe zone. Liepard made her dive next and managed to land in the safe zone also. Then Roseila dove and also made it into the safe zone.

**Liepard**

** "Aw yeah those of you who think I'm just a manipulative beauty queen what do you think about that I showed that I'm just as tough as anybody else."**

** Roselia**

**"I can't believe I just did that wow I hope I showed my team that I can be useful."**

** Zoroark**

"Yes way to go girls that showing how it's done electric style."

Zoroark made his jump and managed to land in the safe zone. Then Luxray made his dive and landed in the unsafe zone. But the only screaming came from the Garyados who was swimming away really fast. And Sceptile and Riolu were a little scared to see the Garyados swimming away.

**Sceptile**

** "Okay making a mental note never ever tick off Luxray."**

** Riolu**

** "Okay it's official anger Luxray and you can end up either injured or worse."**

Then Sceptile made his jump and cried out "YEE-HAW!" and managed to land in the safe zone. Riolu made his jump next and also managed to land in the safe zone. Riolu took a deep breath and made her jump and landed in the safe zone. And finally it was Gardevoir's turn and instead of doing a regular jump she did a swan dive into the safe zone.

**Riolu**

** "Impressive Gardevoir that was an impressive jump."**

** Gardevoir**

** "Yes aw right that was amazing I figured if I was the last one to jump why not go out with a little style."**

And after both teams returned to shore Reshiram revealed the results "Aw right since the Goofy Ghosts had two members not jump while the Exciting Electrics only had one member not jump." And Zekrom who was growing annoyed just said it "that means the Exciting Electrics win the challenge which means they get a reward while Goofy Ghosts just go decide on who's getting sent home." And Reshiram announced the reward "Exciting Electrics you're reward is a hot tub."

And the members of the Exciting Electrics just grinned. While Altaria just glared at Ninetails and Zangoose.

Altaria

"Great thanks to Ninetails and Zangoose we're being sent to elimination oh I already said Zangoose is the first to go but believe me Ninetails is going to see how close she was to being eliminated."

Ninetails

"Great just great not only did we lose but I'm the reason why. Oh I'm doomed I can't help it that I don't know how to swim."

Meanwhile at the Goofy Ghosts cabins Floatzel instead of meeting up with Altaria, Gallade, Zweilous, and Tyranitar went to spend sometime alone. And he was thinking about how Absol was screaming for help after Gallade pushed her in. Then he heard a familiar voice that he cared about "that was really cool how you saved Abstill Boatzel" he turned around and saw Lopunny "uh thanks but her name is Absol and my name is Floatzel but thanks anyway something on your mind." "Yeah I'm confused on why Duxbay would step in to prevent Pinedales from jumping." "Don't know maybe he wanted his team to win."

Then he saw a familiar figure watching them "look you get back to your friends okay." And she quickly left.

Lopunny

"Wow Boatzel is so cool."

Floatzel

"I know who was watching us."

"Alright you can come out Gallade" and Gallade revealed himself "don't be too upset Floatzel" "right let me guess Altaria didn't see me at her little alliance meeting and sent you to see if I was betraying the alliance." And Gallade just smiled "Don't be like dear friend it's just she was shocked to not see you that's all." "Just go tell her I didn't tell Lopunny about the alliance." "Good the fact that you have a crush on Lopunny could be a problem for Altaria if she were to find out of course." "And of course if your baby sister found out about the alliance Altaria might deem her a target once the finals start."

And Floatzel got mad "I telling you right now Gallade leave my sister and Lopunny out of this they don't know about the alliance and that's way it's staying got it!" And Gallade nodded "of course Eevee is your sister and Lopunny is the love of your life you want to keep them safe I won't Altaria about your love for Lopunny and I'll keep Eevee safe once the finals start trust me" "all right but if something happens and they get eliminated I'll tell Absol, Mandibuzz, and Ninetails about the alliance got it."

And Gallade just nodded "Oh by the way Altaria knows we're most of us are voting for Zangoose but she needs one of us to vote for Ninetails." "All right I'll vote for Ninetails."

Meanwhile at the Exciting Electrics cabins they were celebrating their victory when Zoroark noticed Luxray didn't seem to be anywhere "Hey has anyone seen Luxray?" Gardevoir and Liepard both said at the same time "we'll find him."

Gardevoir

"It should be real easy to find Luxray."

Liepard

"Yea find Ninetails you find Luxray."

Meanwhile Ninetails and Luxray were sitting on the shore of the lake sharing a romantic moment alone "I never got the chance to actually thank you Luxray for stopping Gallade from pushing me off the cliff." "Eh no problem I wasn't going to let him do it." Just when it looked liked they were going to kiss Liepard and Gardevoir showed up

"Uh Liepard Gardevoir what are you two doing here." "Eh don't worry Lux your secret crush on Ninetails is safe we won't tell" "Lie's right we won't say a word about it." "You won't but you two are on the same team as Luxray doesn't that worry you?"

And Liepard just looked Ninetails "don't worry Luxray's our friend because of that the secret romance you two have stays that way." "And before you say something about how I look untrustworthy Lux and G are my friends and I'll never betray my friends." And Ninetails nodded "Thanks I should be getting back now." And after the four of them went back to their respective cabins.

Luxray

"**Liepard, Gardevoir thanks guys I owe you both one we've got to tell Zoroark sooner or later."**

Meanwhile after all the members of the Goofy Ghosts met up with Reshiram at the fireplace "okay here we are first elimination here's how it works you vote in secret and after all the voting is done I'll hand out the poffins and remember if you don't get a poffin you must walk down the dock of shame and get on the boat of losers and never come back ever." "Okay time to start the votes."

Vote confessionals Ninetails

"Zangoose. Sorry but you're a little too rude and mean for my taste."

**Altaria**

"**Zangoose. This is for calling me birdbrain."**

**Gallade**

"**Zangoose. Nothing personal Zangoose this is how the game's played."**

**Lopunny**

"**Pandoose. He's a big meany."**

**Absol**

"**Zangoose. Sorry but you start to many arguments."**

**Floatzel**

"**Ninetails. Sorry Ninetails nothing personal."**

**Zweilous**

"**Zangoose. This isn't personal." "Yeah see ya wouldn't want to be ya."**

**Blitzel**

"**Zangoose. No offense dude but you really need to calm down."**

**Mandibuzz**

"**Zangoose. Forgive me but this is for the good of the team."**

**Zangoose**

"**Ninetails. Man if she freaked if out about jumping into water she's going to become a liability."**

**Persian**

"**Zangoose. Sorry I really did like you but you were one of the reasons why we lost."**

**Tyranitar**

"**Zangoose. Sorry man this isn't personal or anything."**

And after the voting was finished Reshiram smiled "All right when I call your name come get your poffin" "Absol" and Absol got her poffin and smiled and sat down "Altaria" and after getting her poffin Altaria smirked at both Zangoose and Ninetails. "Blitzel" and Blitzel smiled when he got his. "Floatzel" and Floatzel got his and sat down "Gallade" Gallade just smirked when he received his. "Mandibuzz" and Mandibuzz was proud that she still remained safe. "Lopunny" and Lopunny giggled happily when she received hers. "Tyranitar" and Tyranitar thought there was chance him and Riolu could make it into the finals together. "Zweilous" and his left head cheered while his right head remained silent.

And Reshiram looked at both Zangoose and Reshiram "Wow just you two and one poffin left but you know I can only give this to one of you." And Zangoose looked calm while Ninetails was moving her front paws nervously afraid she might get eliminated on a technicality "and the last poffin goes to…Ninetails." And Ninetails grabbed her poffin and was proud that she made it and Mandibuzz, Absol, and Lopunny were proud that their friend survived. "Sorry Zangoose but you're out of here." But Zangoose just shrugged his shoulders "Whatever" and got on the boat and left. "All right head back to your cabins for another day and challenge."

Ninetails

"**Whew dodged a bullet there." "If I want to avoid another trip to the chopping block I'll have show that I can handle any challenge even if it involves swimming."**

**Absol**

"**I still think this place is a dump but since I'm here might as well try to win the whole thing."**

**Preview "Next time on Total Pokemon Island" "tensions within the Goofy Ghosts continue to rise" and it shows a scene of Ninetails and Altaria arguing over the results of last night's elimination. "The two teams get ready to ball up for the next challenge" and there's a scene being shown of the two teams playing streetball. **

"**And two romances will be revealed." And it shows a scene where Luxray, Liepard, and Gardevoir revealing to Zoroark that Luxray has a crush on Ninetails and Zoroark promises to keep it a secret. And then it cuts to a scene where Gallade is deliberately breaking his promise to Floatzel and tells Altaria about Floatzel's crush on Lopunny and Altaria gets a sinister smile on her face and tells Gallade to tell Zweilous and Tyranitar to not vote for Lopunny during eliminations yet. "All on the next Total Pokemon Island."**

**Reshiram: "Again you take a long time to get the chapter finished." "You known Gamer165 are you sure you're not paralyzed?"**

**Me: "Yes I'm sure I'm not paralyzed I've been busy any how read and review and if I made any mistakes sorry."**


End file.
